Heart Music
by LadySafire
Summary: Sesshomaru owns the hottest recording company, finds himself attracted to his newest star Rykka a mysterious quarter demoness, and to Kagome, girlfriend of his dead brother, InuYasha. She also has a hidden truth. Who will win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I Do NOT OWN INUYASH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY IDEA. **Boy how I wish I owned them. G

Ok, this is my first Sess/Kag story. In fact it is my first anything posted to this site. I hope you'll be kind. and also enjoy! LOL

Heart Music

By LadySafire

Chapter 1 The Club

"God Miroku, do we have to see this so called incredible singer tonight?' complained a silver maned man outside one of Tokyo's hottest dance clubs, Satin Desires. Just standing outside the building waiting in line to go in he could hear the music within throb through the walls. "Today did not go well, since Sekko decided not to re-sign and record with us. And I promised Rin I would get home early enough tonight to read her a story. "

The young man grinned at him." Believe me Sesshomaru, this girl is totally worth it. Rykka is the stuff erotic dreams are made from and her voice makes you hot just listening to her. " Miroku's eyes pleaded with him. ' Come on, you haven't gone and checked any talent with me since Inu died."

The tall man beside him sighed deeply and raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, fine, fill me in again about her."

His friend grinned, well aware he had just won.

"As I said before, the lady's name is Rykka. She is reputed to be a quarter demon. She has this voice that reaches out and grabs you, like its traveling into your soul. When she sings you feel the music. She also is a very attractive woman."

Sessshomaru gave a sharp laugh. "Trust you to find a possible new FEMALE singing talent."

The line suddenly started moving forward, preventing the dark haired man from answering. Soon they wear in the dimly lit club, bodies crushed together gyrating and moving to pounding pulses of one of the current techno pop artists. The sharp tang of sweat , alcohol and the musk of aroused dancers filled his nose

The inside was decorated with satin table clothes, with satin swatches draped from the ceilings and walls. The effect was of being in a very large bedroom. Upon closer inspection, he noticed plushly adorned booths with small satin pillows.

Suddenly small man came rushing up to them. "Ahhh, Miroku my dear friend! I am so glad to see you have arrived ."

"Thank you, Hiro. This is **Taisho-sama Sesshomaru. He **is the one who will be assessing Rykka tonight. He has final say.,"

The small man smiled hugely" I don't think you will be disappointed, sir. Our Rykka pulls them in and no one ever has complained about her music. " He gestured to a table that had been obviously set aside for Miroku and his powerful InuYouki boss.

As the three men made their way towards the table, Sessshomaru was aware of the eyes that stared and the women (and yes some men) who cast admiring glances at him. "Great," he thought. I'll probably have to fend off more than a few advances he thought with distaste." The other demons in the room were of lower rank so would not dare approach him. Sometimes he thank the stars for the pink slashes and cresent moon that showed his rank. It did help keep some of them at bay.

"Here we are gentlemen! Now can I get you anything to drink, on the house of course." The small man offered.

"Club soda, well iced." Sesshomaru said gruffly. The club pounding beat was starting to take it's toll on his sensitive hearing.

"Same for me, I'm driving later." Miroku returned.

The manager bobbed and hurried away to get the refreshments. Sesshomaru leaned towards his companion. "How soon till she hit the stage?" he shouted towards his friends ear.

Miroku glanced at his watch. "Should be anytime now!" he shouted back.

Moments later lights started to flash as the clubs PA system announced "Now for your enjoyment Here at Satin Desires The Lovely, sexy Rykka!!!"

**Ok, I know what a lousy place to stop but till I do Chapter 2, Lady in Leather**


	2. Chapter 2:  Lady in Leather

Heart Music

By LadySafire

Chapter 2: Lady in Leather

Lights dimmed, and suddenly a lone spotlight illuminated her face as ,her eyes closed, the ebony-haired beauty began to sing. Her voice as always, caught the audience pulling them into her sirien song.

"Remember the feelings remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell….."

One the last note her eyes flashed open,

revealing an almost supernatural emerald green.

Suddenly, colored lights exploded around the room and the spotlight revealed her on the stage.

"Be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my baaad boy

But Understand

That I don't need you in my life again."

Sesshomaru found his eyes glued to her form. Black leather clung to every curve leaving no doubt to anyone that she was female. The micro-mini skirt she wore showed off her long legs. The small slit up the side let the lacy top of her thigh high nylons peek through as she started to strut down the walk way that shot down the center of the large dance floor. The brief leather bra top she wore cupped her breasts giving anyone who cared to look a tantalizing glimpse of cleavege. Silver daggers, which flashed and shone in the clubs lights, hung from her slightly pointed ears.

"You can be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

that I don't need you again no I don't need you again…." 

His eye followed her around the stage and room as she danced, her voice weaving it's spell around the club throng, driving them with it's primal sound.

He shifted his gaze to her face. Yes Miroku had been right, this girl had to have some demon blood. The emerald eyes, the thigh length of straight black hair and most especially her pointed ears. Those dainty, lickable ears which called for a male to nibble on them, that and the lovely expanse of throat and shoulder which begged to be kissed and called to him to sink his fangs into it. A low rumble started to sound from his throat.

"BADBOY!"

Sessshomaru jumped guiltly. What in the name of the Seven Hells had brought that on??!!

Still he found his eyes glued to her until he saw something on her back that gave him pause.

"You once made this promise to stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a Girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on….."

She had a slightly rounded discolored patch on her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes. Damn! Mating mark. She was off limits to every male in here. He was very surprised that her mate would let her put herself on public display like this. The mating bond

tended to make the male very possessive and protective.

"Won't you be my bad boy be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my baad boy

But understand that I don't need you again

No I don't need you again…."

She turned and their eyes met for a second. He saw some briefly flash in hers before she turned away. It left him a bit puzzled because it had looked like fear.

He continued to watch Rykka as she sang, her voice echoing throughout the room, the dancers moving their bodies to her songs. Soon her performance was at an end, the audience cheering wildly.

Miroku grinning, leaned towards his friend's ear, " Well, was I right or was I right? Isn't she the most incredible woman you have ever heard?"

Sesshomaru grinned and held his hands up in defeat. "Alright, I admit it! She is everything you said. I think she would do well with our company. With the right type publicity I think she could reach near superstar status."

He glanced towards the empty stage his attention caught as Hiro escorted the subject of their conversation through the door set over to one side. He felt a growing awarness the closer she came to their table, noticing she had a quick smile for the people who stopped her to praise her performance. She had pulled on short black leather jacket, a style type that had just started to become popular among mated and unmated couples. It featured a circular hole on the shoulder showcasing the mating mark. Or lack of one in some cases.

Sesshomaru and Miroku stood as Hiro and Rykka approached their table .

"Gentlemen, may I present our lovely Rykka."

Miroku took her hand." My dear lady, I cannot find the words express how much we enjoyed your show." He gestured for her to sit with them. "You have a wonderful voice!"

A light blush stained her cheeks as she took a seat beside the young man with a shy smile that showed off her small fangs. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.." She replied. Her soft contralto voice was doing this to Sesshomaru's his body tensed with a sudden and unexpected primal urge.

"What the hell is happening here? He asked himself " First it had been wanting to lick her lovely ear and nibble her throat, then wanting rip off Miroku's head for having Rykka sit next to him and now her voice was setting him off?"

He picked up his drink and sipped deeply fighting for control. He had no right these thoughts or feelings.

She. Was. Mated.

Emerald eyes turned his way curiously.

"Are you alight?" Rykka asked him adding to the poor Demon's shaky control.

He nodded. "It's just a bit warm in here." She smiled sympathicaly. "It will be worse a couple hours from now. It really gets crowded when the eleven to two crowds get here. Sometimes you feel as if you can't breathe because the air seems to thick."

He gave a small nod.

Suddenly he had his control back.

"Well, should we discuss you joining our label? I think you would have a bright future with us if you'd consider it?"

RYKKA 

Emerald eyes stared her reflection in the dressing room mirror. If anyone had looked in on her they would have aseen a face full of fear. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her self.

He doesn't know its me" she repeated to her self. "He doesn't know."

Trembling fingers reached out for her cell phone. She listened to it dial them connect.

A voice answered, Rykka smiled.

The voice asked a quick question.

" No" said Rykka as she began to cream off her makeup. She reached up and carefully peeled away one of her ear tip.I have too much too lose if he figures out who I am. Yeah I'm leaving right now. I should be there in a hour."


	3. Chapter 3: Lady of the Past

Heart Music

By LadySafire

Chapter 3

Lady of the Past 

Hi Thank you for the lovely reviews! I have been having a lot o fun doing this story.

Sess: Do the disclaimer wench!

Me: Wench???!!! You do know I have the power of the delete button, don't you?

Sess: And I have the power of the lawyers.

Me: Fine. I do not own InuYahsa….

Sess: He's Dead.

Me: Only in this story NOW SHUT UP..eh hehm…. As I was saying, I do not own any of the Characters from InuYasha. This story line idea is mine however.

KAGOME 

She sat on her worn brown couch, head leaned wearily against it's back. "Oh Kami, she was tired. And she still had things to do before she went to bed. Kagome glanced over at the photo on the end table. She brought it over and idly let a finger trace the laughing face there.

"I miss you, InuYasha." She hugged the picture close as a single tear made it's way down her soft cheek. "You were taken from me too soon.."

She remembered that horrible night almost two years ago. They had been making dinner for his brother ("They had been going to announce their engagement that night.)and she had been out of some silly ingredient. She'd forgotten what it was now. He'd insisted on going to the store for her. Sesshomaru had offered to go with him and Inu had taken him on the offer. Kagome had secretly rejoiced at this. The brothers had for years not gotten along but suddenly things had changed between them. They would probably never achieve the closeness of brothers but at least they would be friends.

She had quietly relished the few minutes of silence, to gather her bearings. His brother made her nervous, no not bad nervous he would never do anything to harm her. The problem was when he was in the room, she was just very…..aware…he was nearby.

Kagome remembered the call, that horrible, awful, life changing call.

"Miss Higarashi? I'm so sorry but there has been a terrible accident. "

She remembered the drive to the hospital only to be told there was no hope, InuYasha wouldn't survive. In fact the doctors didn't know how he was He had told her he couldn't stay hanging on right then.

She did. He wanted to say good bye. God, she could still recall the smell of his room. The mingled scents of fuel, blood, smoke and disinfectent. She had slowly entered the cubicle, making her way to the side of his bed. Gently, Kagome had taken his hand.. She had begged him not to leave her. And he had told her he couldn't stay.

"Take care of Sesshomaru,. I'm glad we had some time together. I love you, my darling mate." And with a breath had been….gone.

They had left her mourn at his side for nearly half an hour before a nurse came to her, telling her that Sesshomaru was in danger of dying as well.

She had rushed to side, too. She had begged, bullied, and cajoaled him. Even after they had hurried him away for emergency to remove his left arm she had been back at his side. It had been touch and go for a while, but in the end he had survived. To this day she was sure it had been sheer stubbornness that had kept him alive.

Kagome sighed and put the photo away. Moping wasn't going to get the laundry put away or the dishes done. Sitting forward on the couch she reached out and picked up the stack of mail she had set on the table when she had got home mail.

"Bill, bill, trash" she muttered, "bill, bill, wrong address, trash and……hmmmm." She curiously examined the cream envelope in her hand . Slipping a slim fingernail under the flap she popped the adhesive loose from the paper., and pulled out a single sheet of expensive paper.

_Kagome,_

_We still have unfinished business together. Contact me at 555-1765. Do not make me show up on your doorstep._

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome's fingers started to tremble. Damn, he had found her.

She got up and quickly crossed the room and opened a door, showing a small brightly colored room. She slowly peeked into the room at the sleeping form there. Lylla was awake which meant Tashio would soon be following his sister. She quietly made her way to the crib picking up his sister

She gently smiled, "Hey big eyes, how is my girl?"

"omma" the child said as golden almond shaped eyes gazed up adoringly. Kagome softly stroked her white gossamer hair. She was going to be a heartbreaker someday.

Suddenly a squeaky yawn came from the crib. "Omma" came a sleepy baby voice. She looked down at another set of golden , though this set was rounder, his hair just as white but instead of straight like is sister's his waved wildly around his head.

She smiled down at him "How is my wild man?""

He gave her a sleepy smile and held out his arms to her. She scooped him up out of the bed, cuddling her beautiful twins. Kagome suddenly hugged them both to her. "I would die if I lost you two." She stood there inhaling their wonderful baby smell.

She suddenly straightened with resolve. "Tomorrow I will contact your daddy and get him to leave us alone.

**Dear Readers: I am dedicating this chapter to Silkie, a dear internet friend who passed away this morning from cancer. I will miss her advice, her jokes but most of all **_**her.**_

Take Care Silkie, I know at last your pain is over with. Till we meet again, your friend LadySafire


	4. Chapter 4: Pasts Best Forgotten

Heart Music

Chapter 4 Pasts Best Forgotten

**A/N:**I am so sorry this is late. I hit a bit of a block think I have it worked out now. Also things got a little crazy here, I had to go measured and get my leg wraps (look up lymphedema, not fun and very painful. This part of the reason why I took up writing again.)

Anyway enough of my excuses and on with the story!

Also, I don't own InuYasha or Sesshy…..hmmmm…wish I did life would be more interesting!

Chapter 4 Pasts Best Forgotten

SESSHOMARU 

_He stood in the large apartment InuYasha shared with his girlfriend, Kagome. It had been decorated in yellows, pinks, greens and light blues. Spring colors. Somehow he didn't think his slightly wild half brother had picked the colors. They seemed to reflect more of the personality of her, Kagome. _

_Kami, he felt nervous being in the same room with her. When he had first seen her he felt as if he'd been slugged in the gut. He couldn't believe InuYahsa had found himself such a beauty, a rare prize of women. No she wasn't beautiful in, say, she should be on the cover of the ridiculous fashion magazines, no she had a beauty of soul that shone out and radiated through her whole body and manner._

_He found himself wanting her and hating himself for it. What sort of Inu was he? He was trying to mend fences with his half …no, he corrected himself, his brother and found himself coveting the female he had chosen. _

_He was fairly certain they were both going to announce their engagement that night, as the apartment had an air of expectancy to it. And the fact that every time InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other they glowed. Sesshomaru found himself envying his younger brother._

_He had sensed that Kagome was nervous in his presence but had chalked it up to the nerves of meeting the dreaded "future in-laws."_

_When InuYasha had suggested that he go to the store with him, he had jumped at the chance. He wasn't sure in he could trust himself alone with the hanyu's woman. Maybe by the time they returned he would have some control over these damnable feelings._

_He remembered he and his brother had been driving along laughing about the trouble they had gotten into as kids. Sesshomaru was glad they had decided to end the long running feud between them. He had missed the companionship of his little brother. In fact he wasn't sure what had torn them apart in the first place. All he knew was they had thrown away too many years with their bickering. He knew the girl had been the driving force behind them reconciling, she had hated the fact that they had been at odds._

_He doubted InuYasha knew of the letter she had sent him begging that he consider meeting with his younger brother and just talking things out. _

_And to be honest the letter had come at a fortuitous time. He had been assessing his life and hadn't been happy with what he saw. And so, had contacted InuYasha._

_Things had worked themselves out from there._

_The car had come out of nowhere; InuYasha had done his best to try to avoid it and at the last second, turned the car at such an angle that his side bore the brunt of the impact. He the older brother, who should have been protecting the younger, was instead protected by him. _

_He remembered the impact, the shrieking of metal as it twisted, the horrible pain and the scream from his brother, and then the awful blackness of unconsciousness. He came to a bit later as the fire truck crews and paramedics were trying to cut them out of the car, he painfully turned his head towards InuYahsa. Blood was everywhere, his head and torso seemingly drenched with it. His face was swollen, one eye grotesquely puffed shut._

"_Inu?" Sesshomaru whispered. He felt a small sense of relief when his brother's uninjured eye struggled to open._

"_Sessho?" Kami, he sounded so weak!_

"_I'm here, Inu. Hang on we'll be out soon."_

_InuYasha licked his lips. "Sessho? Take care of Kagome. Promise me?'_

_Sesshomaru suddenly felt fear eat at his gut " Don't be stupid, Inu. You can take care of her when we get well from this."_

"_I'm not going to make it, big brother." He suddenly started coughing, choking on the blood pouring from his mouth. Paramedics frantically cleared his airway, telling him he had to stop talking. "I know this. I'm all torn up and broken inside, Sessho. I'm fighting to stay long enough to see her and say goodbye." He gasped suddenly as part of the car was pulled away from him. _

"_Big Brother," his voice was gaspy and much fainter. "I'm sorry we spent all those years fighting and not acting as family should."_

_Sesshomaru swore "Dammit, InuYasha shut up! Save what strength you have!"_

_InuYasha's eye bored into his own." Promise me! Promise me you'll take care of her!" he began to choke and cough again._

_Pain began wrack Sesshomaru's body as they began to pull a long piece of metal from his own arm and body._

_InuYahsa choked out again. "Promise!"_

_Oh Gods, the pain!!!!_

"_Sessho, please!!" he gasped faintly._

"_I promise!!" he screamed as the metal tore free from his body and he mercifully passed out._

Sesshomarusat up abruptly in bed with a muffled cry, his right hand grabbing at the stump where his left arm had been. He swung his feet to the floor. He absently rubbed at it knowing it was just phantom pain but still it hurt like hell.Making his way to the bathroom, he got a glass of water, gulping it as if would help wash the nightmare away. He supposed he ought to be thankful. They came less frequently now. He leaned against the coolness of the bathroom mirror, trying to ease his pounding heart and beat back the nearly overwhelming grief that followed every time he had one.

He has stood like this many times trying to regain a measure of calm hoping he could go back to sleep.

Suddenly he heard a small knock at his door then the doorknob turning. "Daddy?" came a whispered voice. "Are you ok?"

"Damn!" he silently swore.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and crossed the floor to the door to look at his little girl Her big brown eyes gazed up worriedly into his own tired gold ones.

"I heard you cry, Daddy. Is it bad dreams again? Do you want to borrow my Bad Dream Go Away spray?" she offered innocently. Rin herself suffered occasionally from bad dreams ever since her mother had died.

Her mother had been a cook for him and had often brought her little girl to work with her as there had been no one to watch her. Yukia had no family to speak of, so she and her little girl had been on their own. He hadn't minded. He had come to adore as if she was his own.

Then had come the day when her mother had simply dropped in the store, dead from a heart ailment no one, not even herself had known she had. Rin had been with her and had been hysterical by the time he had been notified. He had brought her to his home and had sat the whole night holding her.

The next morning he had filed to adopt her as his own. And he hadn't regretted a moment of it.

His little angel, now, was trying to take care of him when he should be the one caring for her. "Thank you, Rin. I'll be fine."

He knelt down beside herand took her small hand in his. She looked so cute in her mermaid pj's. A small chubby finger reached out to trace the Batman emblem on his sleeveless t-shirt. She had given it to him for father's day this year.

"Do you miss your brother, daddy?" she suddenly asked.

Sesshomaru had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. How did he explain to a 6 year old that yeah he missed his brother horribly, he felt like part of soul had been lost.

"Yeah, baby, I miss him very much." Her small hand tightened in his.

"Daddy, " she hesitated and at her fathers nod continued. "Is your brother in Heaven with my momma?"

Oh boy.

He suddenly sat on the floor beside Rin and pulled her into his lap, cuddling her close with his good arm. He rested his forehead against the top of her head before speaking.

"Yes, Rin, I am sure Uncle InuYasha is in Heaven with your mother. In fact, I am very sure he is watching over her right now and keeping an eye on us too." He watched as a flurry of emotions crossed her small face. He gave her a hug, reaching up and giving her nose a slight tweak, which elicited several giggles.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Moments later Sesshomaru stood by her frilly lace canopy bed, carefully tucking in the little girl. "Are you sure you don't need my spray, daddy?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "I'm sure, sweetheart. I'm fine. You need to sleep now."

Rin yawned widely "Ok. Nite Daddy."

"Goodnight Rin." He said as he switched off the lights and headed back to his own room to sleep.

_He hoped he would anyway. _

Riiiiiinnnnnngggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!

A pale hand reached out trying kill the damned ringing annoyance by his bed. Failing to find it, bleary eyes opened searching for the phone which could possibly wind up splattered against the wall.

Sighting the object of his fury, he cast a quick glance at the alarm clock and bolted up in bed.

8:30am. Hell, he had a meeting he needed to be at nine-fifteen!!

He snatched the receiver from the cradle, jumping from his bed and stalking to his closet.

"Hello!" he snapped.

He heard someone take a deep breath.

"I don't have time for phone pranks!!!" he said angrily.

"Sesshomaru?" came a soft voice. "It's me, Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5: Things Best Forgotten

Ok, I know I am really, really late with his. I hope you can forgive me? Please?

My only excuse is I go sick and then my husband lost his job, now my mom was just admitted o the hospital.

I am so sorry.

Heart Music

Chapter 5 Things Best Forgotten

By Lady Safire

KAGOME 

"Breathe dammit, just relax and breathe!" The dark haired woman told herself. Kagome had spent the last ten minutes calming herself down. She felt as if she were just seconds away from a full fledged panic attack.

Breathing deeply she checked her appearance again. The green skirt suit looked good on her, though she had to chuckle at the color. It was the same shade as her school uniform from her childhood days. It was a couple years old but still was as stylish as the day she bought it.

She had opted to pull her hair back with small clip, leaving a few tendrils to frame her small oval face. Reaching up she touched the small rhinestone drops that hung from her ears for luck; they had been a gift from InuYasha. She smiled wryly at her reflection. Kagome hadn't realized it until just then but she tended to wear them when she was troubled or upset.

Dropping her hand, she sighed. Leaning against one of the brushed steel posts in the lobby of Tashio Music Enterprises, she remembered how Sesshomaru had sounded when she had called.

She had shakily dialed his number wanting slam the phone down and forget about his note. But she couldn't do it as the words kept flashing in front of hers eyes " Do not make me show up on your doorstep."

_She clutched the phone, listening as it rang._

"_Hello!" his voice had snapped._

_Obviously he wasn't a morning person. She took a deep breath suddenly unsure what to say._

"_I don't have time for phone pranks!" came his angry voice in her ear._

"_Sessho?" she said timidly ." It's me, Kagome."_

_The receiver was so silent that for a moment, she was afraid he had hung up on her._

"_Are you there?" _

"_I'm here." He replied, his not angry like before. "I see you received my note."_

"_Yes. Why did you look for me? We don't have anything to say to each other." Kagome said quietly._

"_I beg to differ. I think there is plenty to say to one another. Be in my office by eleven." He commanded._

"_But…"_

_He interrupted her. "If you do not show up, I will be on your door step by twelve. Understood?"_

"_**NO!**__ I mean yes I'll be there." She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "I'll be there. I promise."_

"_Good. And Kagome.." she could her his nails tapping impatiently on something in the back ground. "Let's hope you keep this promise better than the last one you made me." He said cruelly._

_Before she could reply the phone went dead, leaving her to blink tearfully at the receiver._

She sighed . Ok, she supposed she had deserved that last comment. She had broken a promise, but her intentions had been good.

Glancing at her watch, she noted she had just five minutes left to ride the elevator up to his office. God Forbid him coming to her house. She had too much to lose and at this point too many secrets. He would wring her neck if he found everything out.

""All right Now stop this!" she chided herself, moving towards the elevator doors. "You are a grown woman! He can't eat you. Just go up and find out what he wants."

**::::What if it's you?:::** asked that little voice inside. How she hated that little voice!!!

She took another deep breath as the doors closed. "Then run like hell!"

Moments later, she crossed the long marbled hall. Steeling herself, Kagome opened the large black door that had **Sesshomaru Tashio CEO **in small gold letters. Inside she found a office decorated in red and white, white leather couches and chairs, small red pillows on them, white carpets with red slash marks decorating it. Kagome shivered. The place reminded her of a frozen wasteland that been soiled by splashes of blood.

She made her way to the secretary's desk (good Lord it was white too), where a dark haired older woman sat. She looked to be in her early fifties.

As Kagome approached, the older woman looked up with a smile.

"How may I help you, dear?"

Kagome found herself smiling back. "I have an appointment with Mr. Tashio for eleven o'clock."

"Oh yes, dear, he said you would be here and that you were to go right in." said his secretary kindly.

"Oh ok, thank you."

Kagome turned and opened the door to the inner office and was surprised by the colors in here. His office done in shades of the ocean, ranging from medium shades to the stormy blues of a storm tossed sea. Set in the middle of this was a large imposing black Chinese lacquered desk, sitting like dark pirate ship in some forgotten bay.

Her stomach clenched suddenly when the head pirate slowly turned his chair to watch her cross the floor.

"Kagome, I'm so pleased you could join me. Please have a seat." He gestured towards one of the two dark blue overstuffed chairs sitting before his desk.

"Hello Sesshomaru." she said as she sat on the edge of her chair. "How about you stop the nice-nice bull and just let me know why I had to be here."

Sesshomaru tapped a button on his phone. "Agnes, I want no interruptions what-so-ever. Hold all calls till further notice."

"Yes, Mr. Tashio.'

He leaned back into his chair. He gazed at her a moment, his eyes wandering, taking their time as they explored her face and body. He suddenly got up, moving in front of her and took her chin in his claws.

Damn, she hated when he used his demonic speed like that.

He tipped her head up to gaze again in her eyes.

"I believe you promised me something.' Sesshomaru purred as he let his fingertip drift from her chin to her jaw seemingly fascinated with her skin and bone structure.

Her eyes tried to drift shut as little electric jolts traveled through her body. Her breath hitched as his fingertips dipped lower, drifting across the creamy swells of her breasts that were exposed by her jacket.

She finally mustered enough strength to slap his offending finger away. "Stop it! Just tell me what you want and let me get back to my life. "

Sesshomaru leaned back, rubbing his stinging fingertips together. She hid a small smirk. She'd spiked that slap with a little power, not enough to injure but enough to let him know she wasn't going to be bullied.

"Fine," he said. "I want my child, that one you said you'd carry and be my heir if I died from the accident!"

Kagome's heart froze. Kami, she had been afraid of this day.

Two years ago…..

_Kagome sat exhausted by his beside, letting her head rest on the side of the big king sized bed. She had been with him since he had gotten out of surgery. Sesshoumaru been in a deep coma for nearly a week now._

_He had been transferred to his own apartment, presumably to die. A few of the wealthier Youki would have done the same thing as it was well known that sometimes after a accident or severe illness it was preferred to get them transferred to their own home as soon as possible as they would often react violently upon waking in a strange place._

_She lifted her head as one of the demon nurses that had been hired to care for him checked his vitals._

"_How is he? Is he doing better?" she had asked hopefully._

_The male cat demon shook his head "I am sorry, miss. If anything he is weaker."_

_Kagome sat up, and started to rub her throbbing temples, blinking away the threatening tears in her sad brown eyes._

"_Why?!" She demanded. "Why is he getting weaker?!! Shouldn't he be getting stronger? He's a powerful Inu-Youki. He could kick anyone's butt if he puts his mind to it. Why in the name of all things Sacred is he dying??!!" her voice suddenly broke. It was just too much._

_The demon nurse handed her some tissues. "Miss Kagome, he suffered so many injuries and not all of them physical. The injuries he sustained were also spiritual. The doctors were very surprised he survived the amputation of his arm, much less the accident." He sighed, "Injuries to the spirit are very difficult to heal."_

_Kagome sniffed, mopping up her tears. "Is there anything more I can do for him, Kaajin?"_

_He shook his head slowly "Just keep talking to him like you have been. It may give him an anchor to help him find his way out of his coma." He looked at her sternly suddenly. "But do not forget to take care of yourself! You won't be doing him any good if you wind up in the hospital for exhaustion."_

_Drawing in a calming breath, she nodded. "I've just been so afraid I'd have to watch him be buried too." Biting her lip, she struggled to maintain her composure. _

_The orange striped cat demon made his way over to Kagome's side. He wrapped his arms around the young grief stricken woman and sighed._

_To many times the medical profession forgot that not only the patient required healing but the patient's loved ones too. They were also hurt but on a emotional and sometimes spiritual level as well._

_A low rumble started to emanate from Kaajin, soothing in it's intensity. It was this low level purring that made the cat Youki so popular in the children's' wings at the hospital and the geriatric wards. Have a upset child or Alzheimer's patient, send in a cat. Five minutes was all it usually took._

_Kagome clung to the short nurse and wept. She cried for her lost love, she cried for his brother's lost arm and she cried for him._

"_Shhh… let it out." Kaajin soothed. "You need to let your grief out. It has been held in too long. There is no one here that you need to be brave _

_for. There is just you, me and your friend there and " he grinned suddenly. "I don't think he will tell."_

_A sudden moan sounded from the bed. Kaajin quickly released Kagome and took the small penlight from his pocket and flashed it in Sesshomaru's eyes._

"_Pupils are reactive." He murmured to himself. He looked up at the pale young woman hovering at his elbow. "I think he is coming out of the coma."_

_She sat beside him, talking constantly. She told him of her childhood, of meeting InuYasha, the weather. Anything and everything to try to wake him._

_She bullied him telling to stop acting like some weak little toady Youki. Yes, she was trying to piss him off, anything to make him want to come back much to Kaajin's amusement._

"_Come on you big coward! Wake up! Sleeping like this is a cop out! Wake up and face reality, you jerk!" She shouted at him._

_A weak voice sounded from the bed. " Woman, shut up."_

_She stopped her yelling, unsure of what she'd heard. Kagome leaned over him._

"_Sesshomaru? Did you say something?"_

_He groaned. "Gods woman, aren't you ever quiet?"_

"_KAAAJIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as she sprinted for the bedroom door._

_In an instant the little cat Youki was there, she grabbed by the arms dragging him to the bedside "Hespokehesaidtoshutup __**HE SPOKE TO ME**__!!!!"_

_Kaajin immediately began to check the pale man's vitals. "Mr. Tashio, how do feel? Do you need something for pain?"_

"_I feel like I have been in an accident and yes, I could use something for pain." The white haired sighed deeply. "And do me the favor of one more thing?" he whispered._

_Kaajin cocked his head to one side. 'And what would that be sir?"_

"_Gag that woman please."_

_The cat demon nurse choked trying to contain his laugh._

SEVERAL HOURS LATER 

Kagome woke suddenly, suddenly aware that she had been sleeping for a long time. Kaajin had insisted that she go to bed. In fact he had been down right pushy about it, telling her that if she get some sleep he would PERSONALLY pick her mortal butt up and put her into the nearest empty bed and sedate her. Looking into his cat green eyes, she came to the conclusion he would and could do it.

_Now here she was, in a panic afraid something had happened to Sesshomaru while she had slept. She tossed off the comforter (funny, she didn't remember covering up)and dashed towards the ill demon's bedroom._

_Opening the door she crept towards his bed, giving the beeping monitors a glance, disappointedly seeing that there was no change in them. Settling herself beside him in the chair next to the bed, she studied his face. Kagome almost knew every bruise, cut, scrape, plane, smooth cheek, sleek eyebrow and his family rank marks by heart. He really was a beautiful man._

_She also duly noted the lines of pain and sickness etched there as well. Strangely, they really didn't detract from his beauty._

_Looking at where his arm had been, she examined the bandages closely. Even the loss of his arm, he still held that commanding presence that she had felt at the apartment. _

_Tears sprang to eyes._

_The apartment._

_Her and InuYasha's home. _

_She'd only been there long enough to get a few changes of clothes, toothbrush and hair brush. It had taken only 15 minutes to gather her things, as she couldn't bear to be there any longer._

_It hurt too damn much._

_Her tears began to fall faster. If Sesshomaru recovered, she had no one to go home to. Only memories._

"_Don't cry." Came a hoarse voice from the huge bed._

_Kagome hurriedly wiped at her face. "I'm not."_

_Again the whispery voice. "Liar."_

_She gave a small smile. "How do you feel?"_

_Sesshomaru slowly and with seemingly great effort opened his eyes and gazed at her._

"_Very weak.' He took a deep breath. "InuYasha? Did he…?"_

_Kagome bit he lip and looked away, tears again threatening to wash down her pale face. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. "He didn't make it. He said to tell you it was all right and remind you of your promise. We buried him two days ago." _

_For several minutes Kagome struggled, trying to control her tears. She looked down as a hand weakly clasped hers._

_They both sat there in silence, drawing comfort from each other. _

_Kagome turned to him and asked hesitantly, "What promise was InuYasha talking about?" _

_Sesshoumaru gave a low, breathless laugh that sounded hollow to he ears. "One I am afraid I will have to break." He caught her sad eyes with his faded golden ones. "He asked me to take care of you. I don't think I will make it, Kagome. I can feel my strength fading." He gave a small squeeze of her hand. "I am sorry. I would have liked to known you better."_

_Kagome gave a low cry. "NO! Don't say that! You can make it!"_

_He gave a exhausted smile. "Dear girl, I can feel the damage in my body. I will be lucky to see tomorrow."_

_Kagome was openly weeping now. "No, you're giving up! You can't give up! Please you have to try! Please don't die or I'll be alone!" she laid her head on the gray satin sheet covering his broken body, holding his fingertips to her cheek, being careful not to jar his IV site.  
"Kagome…please, I need to speak to you while I still can. Please..don't cry." His voice even weaker than before._

_Kagome sat up, unconsciously moving closer to the very frail demon. "You should be saving your strength."_

"_Listen to me please." He took a deep breath. "Kagome, I have no children, no heirs to continue the family line. When I die, the name, everything dies with me .I know we have known each other long at all, but I can tell you are a woman with a wonderful and caring heart." He turned his pain-filled eyes to hers. When I ask you this question I want you to seriously consider it, please don't just say no automatically. Promise me?"_

_Kagome gazed at him, worry and confusion clouding her eyes. Hesitantly she nodded her assent._

_His fingers tightened slightly on hers. He stared hard into her chocolate colored eyes. "Would you consider being impregnated with my child?"_

_Her first instinct had been to screech "WHAAAAATTT???" and then "NO!" but she suddenly remembered her promise, that she seriously consider it._

_Sesshomaru continued on, taking deep breaths as he spoke again. "You and the child would be well cared for. I long ago had the papers drawn up in case I should ever have a heir and something happened….."_

_Kagome interrupted "When?"_

_He looked at her confused. Then suddenly realized what she meant. "It would have to be done today to be considered legal." He looked away from her, an almost embarrassed expression on is face. "Also, you are fertile today."_

_Her face flushed hotly. "How would we …um. .accomplish this? "_

_His gold eyes flipped back to hers, searching their depths hopefully. "I suppose we could get the attending physician to extract what we need and implant it into you. That would be one way. A second way and probably best would be as nature intended, male and female together.."_

_Oh Kami, she didn't think her face could get any hotter._

"_but I am too weak for that."_

_They sat in silence, listening to the monitors, the breeze outside brushing the windows with cool hands._

_Kagome took a deep breath, trying ease the knot of nervousness in her stomach. "There may be a way."_

_Sesshomaru looked questioningly at her._

_The young woman swallowed nervously. "I have heard that demons can merge their spirits with another and borrow enough energy to survive sometimes if they are injured badly enough." Her head lowered, her long black drifting forward to partially cover her face._

_Kami, she was actually considering this. She couldn't help it. He was right. His family would die out and it tore her heart apart. Nothing of InuYasha or Sesshomaru left._

_He lay there, so quiet that she thought he might have gone to sleep. _

_She jumped slightly when his low voice spoke to her again. "You are right. I'd forgotten about it." He released her hand to reach out tip her face up to look at him. "Does this mean you are considering doing this?"_

_She looked deeply into his eyes, beautiful golden eyes that had faded to an old tarnished gold from illness and injury and she could see death lurking there. She made up her mind._

"_I'll do it." She whispered, licking her suddenly dry lips. "I promise I will do anything possible to carry your child."_

Kagome leaned back in her chair and looked the angry demon in the eye. "I didn't have a child, Sesshomaru."

She watched his nostrils flare as he took in her scent. He looked at her confused and sniffed again.

"Your scent says you are telling me the truth. There should have been a child as you were at your most fertile phase." He suddenly looked at her sharply. "Did you abort it??!!"

"No!" She cried, shocked that he would even think that of her. "I would never take a life like that! I just wouldn't do it!"

"If you weren't pregnant, the why did you run? Dammit, I even gave you a mating mark so you and our child would be readily accepted after I was gone! You had no reason to leave like that!" He suddenly roared. q-++++++++++++++

Suddenly, she decided she'd had enough of his crap, she pushed herself up from her seat.

"I LEFT BECAUSE I FELT GUILTY!!!! ALL RIGHT!" She shouted back. "I LEFT BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I HAD CHEATED ON INUYASHA!!"

He drew back from her, seemingly shocked by her outburst. Kagome sunk to the edge of the chair, as if all her energy had abandoned her with her verbal explosion.

She leaned her head against her trembling hand, gently rubbing at the dull throb that had started.

Kagome sighed "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Sesshomaru flicked back his long white hair irritably, before he too rubbed at his temple.

He gave a sigh. "No, I should apologize to you. I shouldn't have said that to you. You respect life to much. Hell, you fought to keep me alive and you didn't even know me that well." He said, a slight smile twisting his lips. He moved away from her to look out the big office windows that over looked the city. He looked striking against the backdrop if the city, dressed in a white silk suit with a partially unbuttoned red shirt showing his muscular chest, his long silky white hair tied with a white leather throng.

Kagome's cheeks flushed as a sudden memory flashed unbidden in her mind, of her hands splayed across his hard sweat slickened chest, their long hair tangled around them as their lips burned against each other, grey satin sheets sliding sensuously, touching passion heated skin.

" Kami, why did she have to remember that now!!" She thought as she felt deep heat begin to pool in stomach.

She saw Sesshomaru's nostrils flare as he inhaled deeply, his head snapping around to gaze at her.

She looked away as he gave a evil grin.

"My, my, what are you thinking about that has you so…. aroused, my dear?"

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Kagome gave herself a mental shake. "Is this all you wanted, Sesshomaru-sama? Have I answered all your questions?" she stood to go. "I have many other errands to complete before the day is through."

As Sesshomaru slowly strode back to her, she was reminded of a predator stalking it's prey. He stopped in front of her, taking his fingertip under her chin and slowly tipping her face up and looking deeply into her uneasy brown eyes.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Kagome. I won't hurt you." He leaned forward and gently brushed his mouth over hers, making her toes curl with want and need, something she hadn't felt for almost two years. He glanced over to her left shoulder. "Do you still have it?"

She didn't need to ask what he meant. The "it" he spoke of was the mating mark he'd placed on her shoulder. Kagome gave a brief nod. Yes, she still had it. In fact she had both of them, InuYasha's mark and his, blurred together to make one. In an odd way, it felt right.

Removing his fingertip from her chin, he reached out and gently caressed her shoulder, right over where her marks were. She clenched her hands at the sudden erotic pull his touch elicited.

She quickly slid away from his finger's disturbing stroke and headed for the door. "This meeting is over Sesshomaru.' She turned her hand on the doorknob. As I said before, I have a lot of errands I need to get done."

"Running away, again, Kagome." He asked, a bit of sarcasm coloring his voice.

She looked him straight in the eye. "Yes." She said simply. "And as I said, I have a lot to do now. Especially since mother passed away."

"I'm sorry." He grinned humorlessly. "Maybe you should have been twins.'

Her heart faltered a moment, and her polite smile slipped for a second. She quickly recovered her composure. "Yes, maybe I should have."

She opened the door quickly. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru." And just as quickly left.

**SESSHOMARU**

What had bothered her so much about the twins remark? He had only been joking with her.

Thoughts whirled about in hs head, till suddenly, his eyes took on a dangerous gold glow. An elegant pale finger stabbed a button on his phone. "Jaken, a young woman has just left my office. Follow and observe everything she does and goes. Also, who she is keeping company with."

He sat back in his leather chair, going over what she had said.

"I didn't have a child."

Damn it! When had she become so skilled a liar. And why had he fallen for it.

**I hope you like it. Yes, I know it's a long one but I wanted to make up for taking so long.**

**Now, can you all help me? I was reading a story, it was a Sess/Kagome, and my computer shut down and I didn't save to Fav. It was about Kagome, and how she hits Sess while in a dog form and she names him Chance. It was by someone named Striking Hawk IU think. Can you help me find it as I was to finish reading it.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: RYKKA'S SONG**


	6. Chapter 6: Music & Laughter

Heart Music 

**Chapter 6: Rykka's Song**

**By LadySafire**

**Disclaimer: I own a ferret, 4 dogs and five cats, a husband and a daughter. Wish I owned InuYasha, but I don't ::SIGH::**

**Oh and I don't own the lyrics to "Beautiful Disaster" either, darn it**

**Here is the next chapter everyone. At this writing my mom is still in the hospital, thank you for all your kind wishes concerning her. **

**Mom is out now but I got caught up in my own health scare. My doctor thought I was developing leukemia or Hodgkin's Lymphoma. So this past two months have been shot to hell. No matter what I did I couldn't do any writing. I just couldn't concentrate.**

**Anyway, My Muse is back and I don't have cancer(my thyroid is really screwed though).**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to SongSiren and Shadowblade-Tara and Miss Selah, Ko-Torii and Priestess Skye. If you haven't read any of their work, you have to. They are impressive writers and have been so very supportive of my writings.**

**Thank you my dear friends.**

**Hugs,**

**Always the Lady,**

**LadySafire**

RYKKA 

" He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster"

Rykka softly sang as she carefully applied her makeup, smoothing out the green eyeshadow clinging to her eyes. She pulled back from the mirror and admired the effect. The color made her eyes look greener and bigger tonight. She gave a slight smile, satisfied with the results.

"Need any help?" came a voice from behind her.

Rykka gave a welcoming grin to the voice's owner "I could use a hand with my ears."

A orange striped clawed hand reached out and gently picked up the phony ear tip. Carefully he placed it on the top edge of her ear waiting for the adhesive to take hold. The cat demon again reached out and took hold of the other appliance, attaching it to her other ear. Rykka handed him the makeup soaked sponge.

With a lift of his brow, he took it and began to blend the cosmetics around her ears to where you could no longer see which was phony skin and cartilage and which was real.

Rykka examined her reflection critically, then smiled happily. "Thank you, Kaajin. I always have a small problem doing my ears myself."

Kaajin grinned at her. "Aren't you forgetting something, darling?" he said tapping his fangs.

"Oh Hell, I did, didn't I?! Thank you!!!" Rykka hurriedly reached out and opened the small black tin sitting near her elbow. Inside were two pearly white fang tips which she dumped into her cupped hand, before picking them up and snapping them into place on her own teeth.

She then picked up the silver half moon shaped earrings that lay nearby winking in the light and quickly slid them into her ear lobes where they swung gently against her smooth neck. Rykka stood and strode to the full-length mirror on the back of her dressing room door and critically examined her appearance. The scarlet leather halter top and mini skirt hugged her curves, hinting at her lovely body but not overly revealing it. Her feet were clad in matching scarlet open-toed spike heels.

She flicked her gaze up at the set of green cat eyes that were watching her in the mirror. "Well, how do I look?" she asked with an amused grin.

Kaajin slowly paced around her, giving her a considering look. "I think you look better in that than I do, darling." He huffed, semi-annoyed. "If we weren't friends I could really hate you."

"Ewwww, Kaajin. Have you been trying on my costumes again?" she exclaimed in semi-disgust.

"Only the leather ones, love. You know I can't resist the feel of leather." The cat Youki said with a wiggle of his brows.

Rykka grimaced. "Oh ewww and double eww!!! Damn it, Kaajin, I asked not to try my stuff on! Kami only knows what you've been doing in them!"

He gave an evil chuckle. "Want me to tell you?"

"**NO!**"

"Oh come on, sweetie! It's not like you can catch gay!" he said with the same evil smile. "And I only tried on the leather stuff, I left the spandex alone. It made my butt look too big."

She dropped her head in her hands. "Thank you for the picture, Kaajin. I am now scarred for life. " She peeped from her fingers. "Is there anything of mine you haven't tried on?"

He thought for a moment. "Umm…..your black lace cat suit with the silver leather mini skirt? I think the cat suit would fit me wonderfully. The lace is stretchy and it is cut fairly full down in the………"

"

Oh Hell NO!!!!!!" She shouted, reaching for the door. "You HENTAI!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the dressing room and into a hard chest.

"Don't you think you get to know me better first before you judge me and call names? And who told you?" asked a male voice playfully.

Rykka lifted her eyes in horror. Oh Kami, her soon-to-be manager thought she had called him a pervert.

"I am so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my friend!" She quickly pulled away from him. She then looked at him with slight suspicion in her green eyes. "Why would someone tell me you were a pervert?"

"Umm.." Miroku hesitated, a fingertip rubbing at his temple and a wry grin gracing his well formed mouth.

"What, human? You do not wish to tell your newest recording artist you've groped half the female population in this city alone? " spoke Kaajin with a wicked grin, coming to stand behind Rykka.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rykka asked herself, as she stared at the dark-haired violet-eyed man with some consternation.

Seeing her expression, Miroku hastened to reassure his new soon to be a star hurriedly. "My dear Rykka, I NEVER touch one of my clients, and I ESPECIALLY never touch one who has a mate. I value my life and limbs HIGHLY." He said with a smile.

Seeing Rykka smile with relief, Miroku turned his merry eyes to the handsome cat Youki at her side. "Is this your mate? I have been looking forward to meeting the one who has joined with such a beautiful female as yours."

Kaajin smoothly stepped forward and offered his hand. "I have looked forward to meeting you as well. I am Rykka's mate, Kaajin."

Rykka stiffened slightly. "Mate? What the hell was Kaajin doing and thinking?" she thought, annoyed.

She started to correct him when she felt a sharp poke in he middle of her back, their secret signal to keep quiet.

"So Miroku-san, what brings you here to Satin Desires tonight?" she asked with a slightly forced smile, taking Kaajin's hand and giving a slight squeeze, informing him with a touch that they WOULD be discussing this later.

"I brought the contracts by for you to read over. Sesshomaru would like to get you into a recording studio before the end of the month." He said pulling the papers from his jacket pocket and offered them to her. "You need to look them over and have your lawyer check them over too, sign them if you find everything is reasonable. Right now, it is just a basic first year contract." Miroku winked at her happily. "I don't think there will be a problem signing you again next year. You have an incredible voice and the public is going to be wild about you."

Rykka took the small bundle of papers and quickly glanced at them. She gasped slightly at what her percentages of the profits would be. It was more than she made at the club in three months!! Kaajin peeked over her shoulder, letting out a low whistle at what he read here.

The young demoness glanced at Miroku. "It's a very reasonable contract. I can have my lawyer look at it tomorrow, all right?"

"Wonderful! If you and she find everything in order then send it over by courier to my office and we may get the ball rolling." Miroku said with a pleased smile.

Tobaki the club's MC, a sexy sleek black panther Youki, rushed up suddenly green eyes glittering with excitement. She loved working for the club. "Rykka, my girl! Three minutes to showtime! Ready, sweetie?" Before she could even answer she paused when she saw the human male standing beside the young demoness.

Inwardly Rykka groaned recognizing the look in Tobaki's abruptly distracted gaze.

The MC slowly gave the agent the once over licking her lips at what she saw.

"Oh my, and who is this lovely piece of man-candy?" she asked reaching out a slim clawed finger and running it slowly down Miroku's chest.

Rykka lightly slapped her roving hand away from slyly grinning man.

"Down girl! He's off limits. As of tomorrow, he is more than likely going to be my manager."

Tobaki heaved a large sigh pushing her more than ample bust out to tighten her purple metallic halter-top quite intriguingly to the male beside Rykka. His eyes glued themselves to the lovely expanse of cleavage now showing itself unashamedly to him.

"Jeez," Rykka thought with amused disgust, "He really was a hentai!"

The young demoness grabbed the female MC by the arm. "Don't you need to announce me onstage? Like NOW!"

"Oh crap, YEAH!" exclaimed Tobaki and quickly hurried away as if the minions of Hell itself were on her heels.

"I think that is my cue to go to my seat, my dear. Tashio-sama and I wished to watch you perform again." Miroku told her quickly as he moved to the door that led into main part of the club.

"Oh, Sesshomaru is here tonight as well?" Kaajin asked, with interest. "I shall have to come introduce myself to him."

"Why don't you come sit with us?" the dark haired human asked. "Sesshomaru would be pleased to meet the mate of this lovely songbird."

Miroku gave the suddenly flustered singer a small wink, which caused her to blush lightly.

Rykka suddenly realized she could hear Tobaki pumping up the crowds, getting ready to introduce her. Miroku hurriedly said goodbye and left as Kaajin helped his friend put on her head microphone and secured the small transmitter pack to her skirt.

Suddenly she was horribly afraid. **HE **was out there. **He **would be watching.

Kaajin noticed her fear dilated pupils, slightly shaking hands and took them gently in his rubbing some heat into her suddenly icy skin and deduced the cause.

"Come on, love. Deep breaths. In, hold and now slowly out. He doesn't know who you are."

She stood there inhaling and exhaling, her nervousness slowly melting. The roar of the crowds made its way backstage. She gave Kaajin a small grin. They seemed to be in rare form tonight.

"Okay, "Mate" take your place and slaughter them!" He said giving her slight shove to her place before the club's resident band.

She gave him an evil eye and whispered furiously "We are going to talk about this, Kaajin!"

He waved cheerfully at her before he too slipped out the door leading into the club's main room.

She growled under her breath. She was defiantly going to show him

there was more than one way to skin a cat later.

Several songs later she had forgotten about Kaajin and his remark. She had immersed herself in her music and her petty problems ceased to be for a bit.

Gods how she loved to sing! She felt so free as she sang to a writhing, admiring crowd.

That is until she caught sight of molten gold eyes following her body as she made her way down the runway.

It suddenly hit her that there was no way he could find out who she was. She had taken every precaution. She gave a sudden mental grin. She decided to tease him a bit.

She was singing about a lover and how she wanted him to touch her body, to make love to her and make her his own. As she sang the words, she brought her hands up and brought them caressingly down over her body as if they were her lover's.

As she did this she glanced back up to the VIP seats where he sat. Rykka gave a gleeful mental chuckle as she saw his eyes flare. She watched as his one hand clenched around his glass and could see in his face as he fought for control. Slowly a cold indifferent mask slipped into place, replacing the naked want she'd seen there.

Suddenly she felt a twinge of shame for what she had done. No matter what had happened in the past it wasn't fair to use his feelings like that on a whim. He was an honorable demon and she knew he was more than likely castigating himself for lusting after a "mated" female.

Sometime later as she joined their table, his mask was still there. He spoke little as Miroku waxed effusive in his praise of her singing and performance.

Kaajin had greeted her when she had arrived at the table after her performance with an uplifted brow as if asking, "What the hell was THAT about?"

She gave a slight shake of her head, silently answering with her eyes, "I have no idea."

She soon made her excuses saying she wanted to rest before her next show that night and escaped, making her way to the safety of backstage. She sat heavily at her dressing table as Kaajin shut and flipped the lock on her dressing room door. He leaned against it as she fought to avoid looking in his eyes in the large light up mirror.

Rykka could hear him sigh. As she slowly shredded a tissue that had been laying on the table surface, he moved to sit beside her. Reaching out he took her restless hand into his own orange furry one.

"Talk."

"I don't know why I did it." she whispered, ashamed. "All of a sudden I wanted to see if I affected him."

"You took a chance, Ryk. A helluva chance. You could have blown everything we've worked so hard for. Not only that, you could have irreparably damaged his reputation." He took a clawed finger and gently made her look him in the eye. "What do you think would have happened if you had drawn out his beast? How many do you think would have escaped his claws in an attempt to reach you?" Leaf green eyes bore into emerald ones. "And think what you could have lost. Think what you are trying to protect. You've worked too hard to screw it up just to find out if he still desires you. Also it's not fair using his emotions like that. He doesn't know it's you. As far as he knows you're just a demoness with a great body."

Rykka lowered her eyes, deeply ashamed tears welling and dripping over sooty lashes to run slowly down her face.

"I'm sorry, Kaajin. Ever since I saw him again I…" she sighed, sniffling into a hankie her cat demon friend gave her. "I have been so churned up. I have so many emotions running through me."

Kaajin tipped her head back to gave into her watery green eyes. He gazed deeply into them before asking softly. "Do you still love him?"

Words of quick denial sprang to her lush lips, but stayed in her mouth unpoken at his look. She dropped her eyes from his to answer.

" At one time I thought I did but now I honestly don't know, Kaajin." She whispered before throwing her arms around Kaajin and sobbing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**KAGOME**

Her hands slowly rubbed her throbbing temples, hoping to ease the knife-like ache there. It seemed lately she had been getting more of the damn things and they were becoming more severe and intense. Several times they had progressed to the point that she had double vision and threw up. So far she had managed to keep the severity of them from her nosy roommates.

She dimly became aware of two pairs of little slipper clad feet scuffing their way towards me.

Small hands grasped her pajama clad knees, tugging slightly on the pink poodle print flannel.

"Omma?" called a little voice. "omma sleep?"

Kagome gave a slight smile and opened her aching eyes. "No, I'm not sleeping, sweeties." She reached down and pulled their soft and baby fragrant bodies to her own. Her little twins snuggled into her lap, small giggles erupting as she lightly trailed tickling fingers over their sleeper clad bodies.

"Omma! Bug!" Taisho cried out as she grabbed his small body.

"Yep, I'm a tickle bug! I tickle cute little boys and girls till they howl with laughter!" she said continuing with a small laugh. Yeah she hurt but her babies needed some mommy time.

"Omma, no buggy! Bad omma!" Lylla giggled while pushing at her mother's hands.

The small family continued their antics stopping only when a figure spoke from the hallway that went to the children's room.

"So this is where you two disappeared to? I thought it was bedtime for little puppy-monkeys?"

"Kaji-cat, no puppy-monkeys! Bad Kaji-cat!" giggled Lylla as she snuggled deeply into her mother's side her little almond shape glowing gold with childish laughter. Kagome lifted her hand to stroke her silvery haired daughter, the board straight strands flowing over her fingers. It reminded her so much of him, when she had run her hands through his hair after…

She shook her head to rid herself of that memory, cringing slightly at the warning throb of pain that shot through her skull.

Casting a look at her other giggling bundle, she dipped her hand into Taisho's hair. It was nowhere as fine as his sister's. While soft with babyhood, it was coarser and waved wildly about his head. It was like InuYasha's hair. Kagome wondered briefly if it was a genetic thing. She shrugged mentally. It would only stand to reason since Sesshomaru and he had been brothers, even though only half. It would stand to reason they would share some common genetic traits.

Her wandering attention was brought back by the figure that sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"You just had to teach them that name, didn't you?" spoke a slightly put out cat demon.

Kagome gave a look of pure innocence. "Me, Kaajin-chan? I swear I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't. You have been calling me that since I moved in to help with your pregnancy and now.." he reached out to pluck up a now shrieking imp named Taisho. "Now your little puppy-monkeys have started calling me that." He suddenly noticed her grimace of pain as her son continued his high pitched squeals.

"Hush, Taisho." He admonished. He examined the now very pale woman with concern. "Headache again?"

She gave a slightly nod and leaned her head against the back of the slightly worn couch, willing the pain to ease up. She closed her eyes, watching with disinterest as white and black spots danced behind her lids.

Kaajin's voice again interrupted her pained haze. "Honey, you need to go see a doctor. These headaches are getting worse and coming with increased frequency. As a nurse I can tell you they are starting to get worrisome." He reached out a orange furred hand and pulled her head forward with a claw. Her chestnut eyes opened gazing into his leaf green ones. "If not for me, nee-san, then for your children. Go see a doctor. I don't like the symptoms I am seeing, ok?"

Kagome wanted to object, to laugh it off and say she was fine, just tired and a bit stressed but knew she could not. In truth the headaches, dizziness, were just a few of the symptoms she was having. And they were beginning to worry her as well. Everything she was experiencing was beginning to remind her of when her father's brain tumor had been found.

"I'll call and make an appointment in the morning. Ok, Kaji-cat?" she said with a mischievous grin.

He gave a long suffering sigh. "Why me?"

Kagome just laughed and stood picking Lylla up and bracing the little girl on her hip and moved towards the doorway with Kaajin following close behind with Taisho.

"Time for bed, my little love bugs."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later as Kagome went to climb into the king sized bed she shared with Kaajin, she reflected on how well the loyal cat demon looked after her and her children.

When she had started having problems with her pregnancy, she had called him to see if could recommend a OB/GYN who specialized in demon/hanyu births. He had immediately insisted on coming to see her and nearly had a heart attack at her physical and mental condition. She had been living alone and working two jobs, leaving her with only five hours of sleep a night. Top that off with being unable to keep much down and she was a disaster waiting to happen.

Under his gentle prodding she had found herself blurting out everything from her agreement with Sesshomaru, Kagome's sudden fear that had caused her to bolt making her hide from a probable very pissed demon to her now fear of losing the new life she carried. He had held the over burdened and extremely stressed woman for hours, only getting up to make her a light meal of scrambled eggs, toast and a cup of herbal tea (a special blend that he had created and used for upset hormonal mothers). By the time he had left her later that night, Kaajin had helped her find a doctor and made her realize she needed to change some things in her life if she wanted to keep her baby.

He had shown up the next day with an armload of groceries, vitamins and other things he thought an expectant mother might need. He'd walked in dropped them on the counter, ordered her to sit down and walked back out, returning moments later with his belongings. He set them on the floor and informed her he was moving in to care for her and her baby. He then informed her she had to quit one of her jobs. Period.

She had fumed at his highhanded treatment before bursting into tears and threw her small body into his furry arms.

She gave a small grin in remembrance. The poor demon male had been so flummoxed by her actions, going from her anger to suddenly having a weepy pregnant woman in his arms, but without saying a word he'd started his purr and soothed her frayed and overwrought nerves and mind trusting she would explain when she was able. Soon she had calmed a bit, and she'd explained that suddenly she hadn't felt so alone or afraid.

In two days he'd been moved in with her, lock stock and king sized bed. He had even gone so far as to inform his workplace he had taken her as his mate so she would be placed on his insurance as hers, no matter which job she stayed with, would cover her maternity expenses. No one would know or ask question as anyone could see her mating mark was very new.

She had protested at first, asking him what would happen if he should find someone he wanted as a mate. That was when he explained to her that he was in fact, gay. Her objections had disappeared. All he wanted to do was help.

At first they hadn't shared his bed but after she'd had a particular nasty encounter with an insistent wolf-demon who wanted to claim her since she was obviously fertile and well able to bear children, Kaajin had broached the idea of using the same bed. He'd explained that demon males could smell she was carrying a part demon child but had no protective male scent to her body. Therefore, in their minds, she was fair game as a future mate. The males she was starting to attract meant no harm. It was just a way to protect mate-worthy females. And after all, they would need one of bedrooms as a nursery when the babies were born.

Oh yes, she remembered, that was also the night he'd sprung on her that she was having not one but two babies. After getting over her shock of the impending births of her twins, she figured why not go ahead and share the bed. It would be like sharing a bed at a slumber party with one of her gal pals. (And she really did not want a repeat of someone insisting she be their mate.)

So their quirky relationship had begun. He'd become her best friend and helped her through the lonely nights, the depression, nausea, and midnight hot fudge cravings complete with potato chips. He'd also been present for Lylla & Taisho's births.

A giggle escaped her lips as she recalled that night. She'd gone into labor when she and Kaajin had been arguing about where a certain screw went on the bassinettes they'd been putting together. She had just jokingly told him to stop being an ass or she would deliberately go into labor. He'd playfully snapped back at her to go ahead he dared her to when her water had broken.

He still swore she'd done it just for spite.

Kaajin had sat with her and helped with her breathing for all 18 hours of her labor. He had even cut the cords that had connected the children to body.

The attending OB (her personal doctor had been in the middle of a difficult birth and had sent in a substitute.) had looked in askance at her white and silvery haired bundles before glancing at Kaajin's orange furred head.

The cat demon friend had glibly explained the children took after an ancestor, and gave the doctor a look that had dared him to refute it. The physician who'd cared for her throughout her pregnancy knew the truth but Kaajin figured it wasn't any of this newcomers business. Again he was watching over her.

After she had come home with the twins she thought Kaajin would begin looking for somewhere else to live and she was dreading it. She really liked his company. She had no one as her mother had refused to talk to her once she found out she was going to be a single mother and that she was carrying demon children. Her brother was even forbidden to come see her and his niece and nephew.

She'd been worrying the problem in her head, when suddenly one night Kaajin had sat her down at the kitchen table and asked if he could continue to stay with her. She'd been pleased and had instantly said yes. Oh they drove each other crazy but they had been happy room mates. And he loved helping with the babies, cuddling when they were fussy, getting soaked at bathtime and even laughing when he would wind up wearing baby food. He loved it!

She once had asked him what he got out of living with her and the twins. He had replied that is probably going to be the closest this he was ever going to have for a family and left it that.

His honey rough voce suddenly broke through her memories. "What is the smile and giggles about, sister of my heart?"

She grinned at him as pulled the comforter over her chilly legs. "Memories of when you moved in."

"Ah."

She watched as he pulled a sweatshirt the large dresser they shared and pulled it on. She shook her head in disbelief. How could a furry being such as he be chilly at night? He insisted on wearing sweats to bed except during the summer months when he exchanged them for flannel pajamas, which she was expecting to see him start wearing anytime now.

"Hey, Kaajin? Can ask a question?" she suddenly asked as he gracefully slid in beside her and settled the covers over his own legs.

Taking a book from the bedside table he was currently reading he answered her in typical Kaajin-style.  
"Of course but I don't guarantee and correct answers."

He chuckled when she poked him in the ribs with her finger. "Smart ass." She lay down and turned on her side. "How come Lylla and Taisho look so different? Aren't twins supposed resemble each other more?"

Kaajin gave her an odd look. "You mean you don't know, Kagome?"

The dark haired woman looked at him baffled. "Know what? What's wrong with my babies?" she asked, starting to worry.

"Nothing is wrong with them love." He looked at her as if he were trying to figure out a way to tell here some awful secret.

He took a deep breath. "The fact of he matter is, they are not true twins. I can tell by their scent. Lylla is Sesshomaru's daughter, Taisho…" he hesitated a moment as if unsure how she was going take the news he was going to impart on her. "Taisho is InuYasha's son."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay!! Chapter six is finally done. I am so sorry for taking so long, life when to hell on me. I humbly apologize for taking so long.

I also got caught up writing Desire's Harsh Mistress. (And for any who wish to know yes, I am currently writing a sequel to it).

Anyway, I do apologize for my lateness and hope you will all forgive me. Please? (giving puppy eyes, quivering lip)

I catch you soon.

Please review and tell people about it!! LOL

Hugs,

LadySafire


	7. Chapter 7

Heart Music

Chapter 7

By LadySafire

Kagome 

"Taisho was InuYasha's child? "

The information just kept echoing through her head. How did it happen? How did she come to be carrying a child from each brother?

A quiet voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Now try to relax and ignore the noise, Miss Higurashi. If you can, try to sleep as our patients find it makes the whole ordeal go faster." Said the tech kindly as she pulled a warm sheet over the young woman's legs. "Oh before I forget, did you take the prescription the doctor ordered for today? It said on the chart he faxed over you are mildly claustrophobic?"

Kagome gave a slight nod.'" Good, then put in these ear plugs and close your eyes and relax, let the medication work. It will take about an hour for us t complete your scan. I'll be in the booth over here and I can hear you. If you need out or to just take a break let me know. Would you like a small towel over your eyes?"

"Yes, please. I'd very much appreciate it." The young woman gave a slight smile. "I REALLY hate these things."

The tech laughed. "Between you and me…I hate them too. Only for me they have to knock me out completely. Kind of ironic, isn't it? I run the damn thing and yet I'm terrified to be in it!"

Kagome giggled at the other woman's words, feeling a little more at ease with the test they were about to do.

Soon she was laid back, a warm sheet draped over her. As the bed rolled into the large chamber, Kagome fought down her sense of panic, taking deep breaths and forcing her tense body to relax.

Soon she could feel herself start to drop into a light doze……

_She lowered his head and her body to the satin covered bed. She pressed kisses along his jaw, sneaking her tongue out to taste his skin. His flavor exploded in her mouth, tasting of dark sinful nights, wildness_ _and the delightful musk that screamed MALE. That, coupled with his own unique smell_ _of ancient forests and incense burning temples, nearly brought her to a shivering climax. She slid her mouth to his ear, slowly licking the lobe before sucking it into her mouth and lightly nipping the skin._

She moaned as his warm mouth settled over her breast, his tongue slowly circling her nipple. She brought her hand up to help support his head allowing him to draw her breast deeper into his mouth. Settling his hand at her hip, he held her in place as he slowly ground his hardness against her aroused and aching center.

Kami, it had never felt like this with InuYasha. With him it had been soft and sweet but this..this was primal, wild and the Gods forgive her, she loved this feeling of being untamed .

_A small shiver again raced through her body as her companion growled low in his throat_ _and brought his hand up her side lightly dragging his claws over her skin_ _coming to a stop at her breast, stroking, kneading and just barely brushing the pad of his thumb over a the turgid nipple._

_She slowly ran her hands over his hard and well-defined chest, her fingers tracing all the dips, valleys that made him male. She took her thumbs and rubbed them over his pale flat nipples, using her thumb nails to rapidly flick across them. This motion elicited a louder growl, and an "Again! Harder!" harshly whispered into her ear._

_Feeling a sudden heady empowerment, she did so, only this time adding a bite to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. A pleasure induced snarl ripped through the quiet of his room. His hand snapped up to her head, forcing her mouth back to his where he proceeded to thoroughly ravage it, his tongue slipping inside to taste her sweetness. His hand again made it's way down, rubbing and stroking any skin he came in contact with. Sliding it between their bodies, his fingertips lightly brushed against her damp curls. (A brief thought flashed through her mind that it had been a very good idea to have Kaajin remove Sesshomaru's IV temporarily, otherwise they could have gotten it tangled around them or ripped out when the moon pale demon began to get aroused.)_

_She gasped softly as a long finger slipped gently into her warmth and wetness, gently circling the aching bundle of nerves found there. Soon, he had her rocking against him, her moans and soft cries a siren call to him._

"_Sessho, we need to complete this soon." She whispered urgently against his mouth as her hands frantically ran over his skin, tracing the proud strips that ran over his chest and remaining arm. Every little bit they'd drift back to the hard pale disc's on his chest for another hard flick . "The boost I gave you will only last for so long."_

"_I don't want to rush this, Kagome. I want to savor each and every minute with you. I want you to always remember this night with pleasure when I am gone." He whispered back drawing his lips to the pounding pulse in her throat and lightly scraping his fangs there._

_He began to groan and growl more as she kissed him with increasing force and need._

_She drew back taking in his rapidly reddening eyes. While she did she could also feel the energy bond she'd formed between them beginning to lessen. As pleasurable as this was, she had a duty to end it to ensure her survival and that of her possible fetus. She had to make sure it was severed soon. And it broke heart to do so._

_She didn't want her pale lover to die._

_Reaching between their bodies she took his hardened length in her hand, stroking several times firmly. The pale demon ripped away her hand and plunged his member into her warm and willing body. She hissed in pleasure as he filled her, little frissons of pleasure darting everywhere._

_He stilled, ceasing all movement. "Dammit, Kagome. I'm trying to take it easy on you!" He growled out, his jaw clenched and his body trembling as he tried to keep from thrusting passionately into her. _

_The raven haired woman rolled her hips forward teasingly, deliberately trying to provoke him in to losing control. "Why, Sesshomaru? I'm not some shy virgin. There will be no pain."_

_She leaned forward, taking his lips in a hard kiss, moving away towards his delightful pointed ear, tracing the edge with the tip of her tongue and whispering. "Lose control and take me now, Sesshomaru. Make me your mate and give me your child so I won't be alone when you're gone." And she again bit him, hard, at his neck juncture as if she were trying to mark him as hers._

_With a sudden roar, he sat up in the middle of the bed, holding her close with his remaining arm (it still pained her to see the stark white of the bandages covering the stump of his left) and plunged deeply into her body. Kagome gasped at the feeling this angle elicited. InuYasha had been a strictly missionary man and her on top like now had been a definite no-no._

_Sesshomaru shifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist. She looked at his face and was caught there, staring his beast, face to face, for it was very obvious his darker nature was in control and Sesshomaru was along for the ride._

_Whimpering loudly of need as he pushed in her deeply, he darted forward to nibble and nip at her collarbone._

"_This one has desired you since we saw you at the brother's home. We wanted you under us then but his mark and our respect for the brother prevented it. But we have you now!" came a guttural moan against her skin as he began to thrust harder into her. "So hot, so wet so tight, my onna, my Ka-go-me! Be my mate, be only mine!" Sesshomaru ground out as he set a frantic pace. _

_The dark haired woman had no choice but to hold on to him tight, biting her lip as a coil seemed to tighten in her belly, heat beginning to streak throughout her body. _

'_Gods what was this??!!'_

" _This had never happened before!"….was her last coherent thought as the coil snapped and cried out her release. Sesshomaru gave one last hard thrust, howling out his pleasure for all to hear before burying his fangs into her soft shoulder._

_She cried out slightly at the pain but was still too lost in the pleasure he had given her to notice it much._

_He pulled his mouth away from the new mate mark, licking at the blood that still oozed from it. It melded perfectly with the one InuYasha had given her._

"_Ours." A single clawed finger made her look at him , then reached out to touch a small visible part of InuYasha's mark. Her eyes locked onto his now molten gold eyes. "Our mate. Always." Then leaned forward to tenderly claim her mouth in a gentle kiss. _

"Miss Higarashi, wake up. You're done." Spoke an amused voice beside her.

"Hmmm..Sessho?" Kagome groggily asked.

The voice laughed. "No, I'm Tammy, remember."

'Tammy?' Kagome's eyes shot open. "Oh my god! I fell asleep! I was dreaming!"

Tinkling laughter spilled from the little blonde's lips. "It's alright. It's sometimes better that you do." She held out a hand and helped the sleepy woman sit up."From the smile on your face while you slept, it must have been a doozy of a dream you were having."

Kagome flushed hotly as she remembered her dream, which hadn't been a dream at all but a memory.

A memory that still haunted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome slowly unlocked the door to the apartment she and Kaajin shared. If she was in luck just maybe able to snag a short nap before Kaajin came home with the twins.

Twins. That was the other thing. She had questioned her doctor who just happened to be half-youki. She had ordered an ultra sound of her uterus and the results had been surprising. She had a rare condition known as a double uterus. Essentially her womb was divided in half.

So when she had slept with Sesshomaru, she had already been pregnant InuYasha's child.

Kagome wearily sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples for a moment looking for some small sign that her headache was going to ease.

She leaned her head back, trying to relax.

"Kami, what if it is a tumor? What was going to happen to her babies?"

SESSHOMARU 

"_Sesshomaru-sama, I have followed the girl as you requested." _ Squawked Jaken's voice from the speaker phone on the antique black desk.

The leather chair creaked slightly as Sesshomaru shiftedforward, his face impassive but his mind rushing and wondering at what his spy would tell him.

"And what have you found, Jaken?" he asked impatiently. "She shares an apartment with Kaajin Kaido, the nurse who cared for you after the accident."

"Really?" he pale demon said, deceptively calm.

"Yes, Sir," squawked the water kappi voice. "Also there should be a envelope with some pictures on your desk, Sesshomaru-sama. I think you should look at them before I say anything more, sir."

Sesshomaru saw the packet and quickly slit in open using his sharp talon. Several photos spilled out on his desk. He picked one up showing a full facial view of Kagome, running the tip of his claw down he curve of her cheek. He gave himself a shake and set it aside quickly, picking up another. This one was of Kaajin, his former nurse and caregiver. He glanced away from it, only to have his attention grabbed by the one that lay directly beneath it, almost as if it were begging to be noticed.

It showed Kagome sitting in the grass, holding a white haired child in her lap as another hugged her around her neck.

"Not a child," he whispered his eyes drinking in the toddler forms. "Children."

"Sesshomaru-Sama are you there?" came Jakens whiney voice.

"I'm here Jaken. Is there anything else you wish to report?" he asked coldly.

"Well…"

"Spit it out Jaken!!!"

The Taiyouki could almost see the little imp jump in fear through the phone line.

"Well, sir, according to everyone I have talked to, " he hesitated before continuing. "Kaajin Kaido is her mate and the childrens father."

" **WHAT??"** roared the Inu demon, angrily. "She is MINE! The children are MINE!!! No one touches what rightfully belongs to Sesshomaru!"

Without a second thought, the thoroughly pissed Inuyouki male roared out a pained cry and ripped the phone from his desk, threw it against the wall where it promptly smashed into plastic shrapnel and tangled wires.

His secretary quickly stepped into his office upon hearing the commotion, her eyes widening when she saw her employers glowing red ones.

He threw a small black leather address book at her and snarled "Call Kagome Higarashi and tell her I want her here within an hour. And cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow. Something important has come up that I must attend to!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Tashio." Murmured the older woman hesitantly, unsure if she would keep her head and job if she walked further into the room to retrieve the small book.

"On second thought, never mind Mrs. Yamata." The angry demon spoke as he moved from behind his desk, menace in every step. "I think I will pay Miss Higurashi a _**personal **_visit."

He made his way to the rooftop, to hell with the car and limo, he was going to orb to her home and confront her. He wasn't only angry but hurt as well.

Damn her!! He thought they'd connected on a personal level when they had created their children. Why had she done this?!

He reached the roof and gathered his Youki, forming the green ball that allowed him to reach destinations in seconds. Maybe he could burn away some of his anger in transit.

No such luck. When he landed in front of her apartment complex he was still furious.

He stood there, gathering the icy calm he was known and feared for.

Taking a breath, he strode quickly into the building and made his way to the floor the Kagome was supposed to live on. As he walked along it he could catch brief and tantalizing whiffs of her fragrance.

Gods, even as angry as he was at her, the briefest hint of her smell and he was instantly aroused, wanting her pressed against him, his hand running over her soft skin her body writhing passionately against his.

He growled viciously, giving himself a brisk mental shake. Now DEFINITLY was not the time to think about that.

Sesshomaru came to a stop in front a door, the mingling and strength of scent telling him that those within had lived there a while.

Taking another deep breath, he knocked briskly on the door.

As it opened, her full bodied and female scent hit senses like a brick wall. The brief arousal he'd been fighting spiking again.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" spoke Kagome, worry clouding her normally soft and sexy tone.

He pulled a photo of the children out of his pocket and snapped it up in front her now shocked and frightened eyes.

"We have a couple of things to talk about, don't we my love?"

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, opening the door wider. "I think you had better come in."

As he moved past her, his hand brushed hers, an electric current seeming to suddenly run between them. His suddenly pink streaked eyes snapped to her surprised blue.

Without warning he leaned into her taking her mouth hungrily. It had been so long, too long without her taste, her scent…HER. He had been so long without his mate. He thrust his only hand into her hair holding her to his mouth with bruising force demanding her soft lips to part under his so that he could gain entrance and stroke her tongue with his own agile one. He vaguely registered the door closing behind him and soft feminine hands starting to caress his body, face whatever she could reach. Pushing her roughly to the wall, he pinned her hips with his, the intimate contact making both shudder with need and pleasure.

"Why did you leave us? Why did you take our young and hide?" he whispered, his voice husky, almost guttural. His beast side, his most basic side had slipped out. His kisses became harder, more brutal, punishing her for the separation from her mate.

Grinding his pelvis into her, telling her without words what he wanted. His hand left her hair to stroke her breast roughly, pausing to roll her nipple into jutting hardness.

"Gods, Sesshomaru, what are you doing to me?" Kagome moaned into his mouth.

"Punishment for leaving, my mate." He growled out as he suddenly lifted her one armed into the air, her legs automatically lifting to lock around his hips.

"Bedroom?!" he ground out, as he raked his fangs across her pulse point.

"D..down the h..h..hall, first …uh…door." She moaned as he continued to ravage her throat, kissing, licking and sucking at all the sensitive areas he remembered from before.

Following her directions he strode quickly to her room, viciously kicking the door open and laid her on the bed.

He knelt on the floor beside the large mattress, running his hand over her leg and thigh as he kissed his way up the other. Slowly sliding his hand under her skirt, he slipped his thumb over where her panties were the dampest, stroking a circular pattern over the thin cotton barrier, applying more pressure each time he passed over the swollen nub. He could feel the small bundle of nerves starting to protrude against the fabric. He smirked as her moans increased as she started to thrust frantically against his busy fingers.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru take them off! I want to feel your skin." Kagome whimpered as she clenched her hands in the coverlet.

With a strangled snarl, he pulled the offending bit of cotton away, quickly tossing them aside. He inhaled deeply, his body trembling as the full scent of her arousal curled through his system.

"You smell exquisite, my love." He whispered seductively against the soft skin of her inner thigh. "Do you taste as good as you smell, my sweet?"

With a low growl he leaned forward, feeling Kagome shiver with need as he lightly traced the outer edge of her sex with his tongue. Taking his hand from her hip, his slipped his fingers into her folds, exposing her pearl to his gaze.

"May sip from your fountain, my sweet Kagome and taste your sweet nectar? May I pleasure you until you scream my name?"

At her whimpered assent he moved forward again and twirled the tip of his tongue around her nub. Leaning ever closer, he contentedly listened to the moans of his long missing mate to increase.

Just as he began probe her femininity deeper, he heard a phone begin to ring. Much to his chagrin and frustration Kagome answered it.

He leaned his head against the edge of the bed, trying steady his breathing ignoring for the moment who she was talking too.

He was at a loss at to how things had gotten so out of hand.

Sesshomaru looked up in askance as Kagome replaced the handset and scooted off the other side of the bed.

Without looking at him, the dark haired woman she went to a nearby dresser and pulled out a fresh set of panties, trying to remain standing as she hurriedly slipped them on.

He stood slowly as she spoke, still refusing to look directly at him or into his eyes, as she gestured towards the bathroom.

"You may want to wash and regain you composure, Sesshomaru. That was Kaajin on the phone just now. He and the twins are on their way up as we speak. He was asking me to get the door for him." He watched as she quickly and nervously made her way to the door. "Please plan on staying for dinner. We have a lot to talk about."

His mask slipped back into place. The Ice King was again in residence.

"Indeed we do, Kagome." He said coldly, as he stepped in the tiled room and snapped the door closed. He needed a moment to himself before he went to meet his children for the very first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart Music

By LadySafire

I know, I am a horrible person and I am so sorry! Real life has beenn..difficult to say the least. I humbly apoligize to everyon who has been waiting on me.

:Big Puppy eyes: Please, I am very very very sorry!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 8: Reparations & Revelations

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru stood near the sliding glass window, waiting in the living room for Kagome to come in with Kaajin and the children. He could hear a hurried conversation at the door and then footsteps as they moved to where he was waiting.

The excited chatter of children preceded them as they entered, his eyes greedily drinking in their small forms as Kagome sat and pulled off their jackets.

"What are their names?" he abruptly asked moving closer and sitting in the chair opposite her and the children. He barely acknowledged Kaajin as he stood protectively behind the three.

Kagome placed her hand on a small girl gently pushing back her bangs, her hair as smooth and straight as his own and her eyes the same burning gold.

"This is your daughter, Lylla and this is," she took a deep breath as she placed her other hand on the small boy standing by her knee, his hair wavy and his eyes a lighter gold. "This is InuYasha's son, Tashio."

He looked sharply at her. "What are you..?!"

Kaajin held up his hand, interrupting his angry words. "It's true, Sesshomaru-sama. Check the boy's scent."

He leaned towards the young boy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, quickly sifting through the scents of the room.

His eyes shot open in surprise. The cat was right. The boy was InuYasha's progeny.

"How?" he questioned. Part of him was delighted that a part of InuYasha was still around and part was disappointed that he didn't have a male heir. But the disappointment didn't last for long. He had a daughter and a connection to his brother.

Kagome quietly explained about her unusual uterus.

"Would you like to hold them?" she suddenly asked.

He nodded and moved to sit beside her, carefully lifting the little girl onto his lap. He shifted Lylla over to make room for her brother as Kagome carefully settled the boy in place snug against his stump.

Lylla gazed curiously at him as her brother cautiously reached up and traced the dual stripes on Sesshomaru's face.

The tiny girl turned to her mother. "Omma, who dis?" she quietly demanded.

Sesshomaru heard Kagome swallow nervously.

"He is your father, Lylla, he's daddy." She told the girl, tears welling.

Tashio paused in his examination of Sesshomaru's face.

"Is Tashi's daddy, too?" he lisped.

Sesshomaru spoke when his mother went explain to the little boy. Looking Kagome in the eyes, he answered, "Yes, Tashio, I'm your daddy, too."

When the boy was older they would explain to him about his father. Tashio wouldn't be able to tell the difference in their scents since as a youngling his sense of smell wasn't as fine-tuned as Sesshomaru's.

"Thank you." She mouthed silently at him.

Sesshomaru nodded then once again returned his gaze to the children. Lylla was a solemn little thing, quietly watching everything, while her brother was a chatterbox, remarking on everything from his newfound father's stripes and moon to the fact he and his sister had cupcakes for lunch.

Yes, he was definitely Inu's son.

'Why would she keep them from him? It made no sense!' Sesshomaru wondered silently. 'She knew he'd made every possible provision for her and the child…well children.' He corrected with a mental chuckle.

"Why did you vanish?"

He was shocked when the words spilled from his mouth and watched as Kagome's face paled and she bit agitatedly at her plump pink lip.

He hadn't meant to voice the question out loud yet.

Kaajin stepped forward. "How about we go get a snack, my little puppy-monkeys? Momma and daddy need to talk for a bit."

Surprisingly it was Lylla who put up a fuss.

"Noooooo! Wan daddy to weed, Kaji-cat!" she suddenly cried out, tears welling in her golden eyes grasping at Sesshomaru's silk shirt.

"Hush, little one." He spoke as he nuzzled the little girl. "I will read to you in a little while. I'll still be here for a bit yet."

Sesshomaru turned his head growling lightly and brushed his nose through Tashio's hair as well. The little boy had also begun to whimper.

"Yes, daddy will be here for a while yet." Kagome said as she rubbed their backs. "Mommy just needs to talk to daddy for a minute ok? He's even staying for dinner."

"Weally?" They chorused tears starting to abate.

"Really." Said Kagome gently as she stroked away their tears. "Now, go with Uncle Kaajin. I happen to know there are grapes waiting in the kitchen for you."

Tashio perked up at the mention of his favorite food.

"G'apes?!" he cried excitedly as he slid off Sesshomaru's lap and toddled away quickly towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru had to grin, yes, Tashio was definitely InuYasha's son as grapes had been his favorite as a child too.

Lylla sat there a moment, considering, then slowly slide from his lap to go and take the hand the waiting cat demon. Sesshomaru watched as they both left the room, then turned to face Kagome all expression disappearing.

He watched as Kagome twisted her hands together seeming to look for the right words.

"When it looked like you were going to survive I got scared. Our mating was supposed to be temporary. I also felt guilty for sleeping with you so soon after InuYasha's death." Her hands tightened as her head dropped in shame. "I felt like a whore. I had come to your apartment to speak to you about this when I saw Kagura leaving your bedroom straitening her clothes. She explained to me that the only reason you had slept with me was she had been unavailable for impregnation." He was shocked when Kagome looked up at him, eyes hard. "She offered to help me "terminate" my child."

"**SHE WHAT?"** he roared furiously, his eyes rapidly streaking red.

Again I am so sorry for it taking so long. Hopefully I will be able to update more.

Hugs,

LadySafire


End file.
